Tema del foro:Tops/@comment-29608805-20161031235522/@comment-5128337-20161101010907
20. Sasuke's Theme: Uno de mis Soundtrack favoritos de la Primera Parte. Representa la naturaleza solitaria de Sasuke Uchiha -mi personaje favorito-, la cual es una de las razones por la que me gusta el personaje. *'19. Senya:' El OST emotivo de Itachi Uchiha, que representa todo lo que tuvo que sufrir luego de masacrar a su clan. *'18. Man of the World:' Sin duda alguna, uno de los OST más emotivos de la serie. *'17. My Name:' En la película no me gustó mucho, pero en el anime tiene un toque mejorado. *'16. Sadness and Sorrow:' Otro de mis Soundtrack favoritos de la primera parte, me hizo emocionar, casi hasta el punto de lagrimear, en los momentos más emotivos de la primera etapa de la serie, sobretodo por el pasado triste de Naruto. *'15. Hidan's Theme:' Un soundtrack que le da una ambientación tenebrosa a la serie, y que además representa muy bien a Hidan, ya que los sonidos de los gritos de fondo hacen referencia a cuestiones religiosas. *'14. The Guts to Never Give UP:' Este OST no fue recopilado en los discos de soundtracks, pero me pareció muy triste, sobretodo porque me recuerda a la muerte de Jiraiya. *'13. Strong and Strike/Need to Be Strong:' En este puesto hay un empate entre dos soundtrack, ambos de la primera parte y aparecen en batallas. *'12. Beautiful Green Beast:' Sí, aunque sea difícil de creer, el ost de Rock Lee me encantó jaja. Era distinto al resto de los Soundtrack de la serie y eso me agradó bastante. *'11. Turn Over:' Uno de los soundtrack de la primera parte. No sé como expresar bien lo que siento con este Soundtrack, pero es algo muy épico. *'10. Girei/Akatsuki Theme:' En este puesto hay otro empate. El primero es el de Pain, y el segundo es el de Akatsuki. *'9. Waltz of Wind and Fire:' Este OST es del tercer disco de la banda sonora de Naruto Shippuden, y el tercero que más me gustó de este álbum. Lo colocaron en el momento que Naruto hace su último Rasengan, ayudado por todos sus amigos. *'8. Hard Battle:' Este no pertenece ni a la primera ni a la segunda parte, si no a Boruto the Movie. Aparece cuando Naruto detiene la Bola Bestia con Cola de Momoshiki. Épico sin lugar a dudas. *'7. The Rising Fighting Spirit:' Cualquiera que haya visto Naruto en Cartoon Network recordará este OST. Solía aparecer cuando Naruto hacía una entrada épica. *'6. Martyr:' Perteneciente al OST 3 de Naruto Shippuden, es el soundtrtack de la Revolución de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin duda alguna pega bastante con los objetivos de Sasuke. *'5. Heaven Shaking Event:' Es el segundo soundtrack del primer álbum de Naruto Shippuden. Aparece en ocasiones cuando Naruto está a punto de ganar una batalla, por ejemplo, cuando derrota a Pain o a Obito. También aparece en Boruto the Movie cuando Boruto derrota a Momoshiki, pero en una versión remasterizada. *'4. Departure to the Front Lines:' Al inicio no me terminaba de convencer, pero luego de que lo pusieron cuando Konoha reconoció a Naruto como un héroe, me encantó. *'3. Flying Light:' Este Soundtrack creo que no fue recopilado. Se trata de un soundtrack de acción muy bueno. Creo que no es muy conocido, así que te recomendaría que lo busques en YouTube *'2. Reverse Situation:' De todos los Soundtrack de acción, es mi favorito. Es muy épico y me emociona cuando lo colocan en una batalla. Tanto la versión de Shippuden como la de Boruto the Movie me encantan. Se llevaría el primer puesto, de no ser porque el primero para mí es insuperable. *'1. Naruto MAIN Theme:' Para mí, este OST es insuperable. El clásico, el original, puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero este soundtrack representa todo lo que es Naruto. Ya sea la versión original, la de Shippuden o la de The Last, este soundtrack es épico y me trae nostalgia. Sin duda, mi favorito, y creo que de muchos también. En fin, esos son todos. Cuando pueda pondré los links de YouTube para que puedan oírlos directamente. Saludos!!